The Bed
by Orokid
Summary: Ito realizes something while looking at the bed... Last book spoilers kinda!


**Orokid**_: Okay, This is the first one of this kind that I've written (ie- a W Juliet fanfiction) and I don't have too much of a good feeling about my writing. Still, I kind of like the idea, no matter if I'm a little iffy about my style of writing, so that's the reason that I'm putting it online, if you really wanted to know. Lol. I don't really have anything else to say, other than what I have so… I'll go to the disclaimer, eh?_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own W Juliet. The mere idea of it came from William Shakesphere, and the actual storyline came from some Japanese person (and I'm too lazy right now to look and see who it is, so we're stuck without a name to credit), so I don't really own anything at all about this story, do I? Huh. Imagine that… Eh, I don't mind since I'm not getting any cash for this story, no matter how depressing that might seem…_

_Please enjoy!!_

**The Bed**

Ito stood transfixed in his arms, her face impeccably red as she stared down at the large bed that sat in the middle of the large bedroom that her family had fixed up. She knew that she probably should have turned to her father and brothers and thank them endlessly, knew that she should have hugged her baby brother for being such a nice idiot, but she seemed to have realized something before she could have turned and done so. It had just occurred to her that, although the broken down shabby home had met all of the requirements, she had forgotten all about how she and her beloved would not be in separate futons as they had been for most of their relationship. It had hit her hard that, after she and her gold haired hero Makoto married each other (like their overbearing fathers had planned), they would be sleeping together, in that large bed.

The dark haired beauty couldn't help but feel her face burn hotter, and he only chuckled in amusement, his head now upon her shoulder. He knew that she had merely forgotten about this certain arrangement, forgotten that he was to hold her through the nights that were to come, forgotten that they were to do things that only married people were allowed to do in the privacy of their own homes in a single bed.

But not just any bed- this one in particular.

Her future husband knew, and he was behind her, his strong arms wrapped tightly about her (so that she couldn't escape, she mused to herself silently), laughing softly into her ear. Obviously, he had found her naïve ways amusing, and that only caused the young woman's face to redden further. Yet, for some reason that could only be known to the two of them (and due to her competitive nature), her stubborn nature refused to allow him the grand joy he seemed to be having over seeing her caught off guard, like she was right then.

"Is there something so funny, Mako?" she asked him softly, keeping their conversation to themselves, her voice defiant while still a pitch higher than it should have been due to her never ending embarrassment. His laughter did not cease, no matter how much she wished it would, but nor did it grow at the sound of her innocent question. Instead, she noted, it had dwindled to the point where she would only hear an occasional chuckle and feel his body jump with the laughter he tried so hard to keep within him.

His lips moved from her shoulder soon enough, which seemed, to his knowledge, to have tensed at the sound (and feeling) of his continued near silent gaffaws, telling him that she had only grown more mortified as he teased her without a true word. It was then that he had forced himself to stop, to halt what she had become self-conscious of. The young male then snuggled into the crook of her neck, taking in deeply the scent that he so adored more out of everything. "You're just too adorable," the blonde haired man told her, his grip around her small frame tightening ever so slightly, and the young woman's face calmed in color a bit.

He always did know how to calm her…

She knew that he was being possessive of her right then- a trait that she found herself enjoying more than not- and she could feel it in his tender touch alone, just by the way he held onto her. Her heart couldn't help but speed up at the feeling, couldn't help throbbing in love instead of heartache, and she found herself enjoying his presence all over again, without feeling like she was being too conscious about their surroundings, about him, and also about herself.

She knew that it could have been a bit strange to become as settled as she could just by feeling his presence, smelling that scent that only could belong to him, knowing that she was safe within his arms no matter what may come. And, to tell the truth, she had been a little vexed back when they had first met, when she had believed him to be a woman instead of a man. Back in the beginning…

Ito felt her entire body relax immediately after taking in a deep breath, his scent on the gentle breeze that she had begun by just breathing in. If ever anyone could be as happy as she was, then she knew that they were more than likely in love with the most wonderful person- just like she was.

"I love you," the dark eyed woman whispered to him, their conversation still like a secret in a lonely room she hadn't realized had been vacated, turning her face towards where he had rested his face, taking the comfort of her neck away from him. Still, the man only smiled at her, and she could read in his eyes the words he didn't have to say, the words that she would want to hear for the rest of her life from him and no one else.

But, when he smiled, she couldn't help but get a feeling that she might regret pulling away from what she could assume was his 'happy place'- her neck, where her scent was the purest (from what she had been told, at least). Something she felt was going to scare her half to death was coming, and she just knew it, but the fact that she didn't know just what it was seemed to kill her, inside and out, wanting to know the secret, yet not wanting to hear it at the same time.

But the need to know, to understand, was gone when he opened his mouth again, the blush only returning to her face.

"So… you want to make use of our new bed?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Orokid**_: So… What do you guys think? Tell me in reviews!! I'd really appreciate it! ((Pouts and gives puppy dog eyes)) Pwease?_


End file.
